


Bees under the hood.

by Voidgremlin



Series: Remains of [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: Who are you ? A number ? A person ? An Angel ?





	Bees under the hood.

There’s sweet madness under the hood. Celestial choir inside your skull.  
Singing forever the binding of a parent.

There’s the blackened hands of the Shadows. Guiding your steps, strengthening your body.  
Making you able to reach your wildest dreams, in the protection of the Dark.

There’s a gravely voice, slow and patient.That speak from the earth and keep its eyes toward a sense of goodness.  
Soothing your heart and keeping you on the way of the bees.


End file.
